Miracle
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: How could two girls as broken as Tess Tyler and Caitlyn Gellar ever hope to be fixed, put back together again? What they needed was a miracle and they don't come around every day, about once every 15 years, for these two anyway. Tess/Caitlyn oneshot.


**Author Note: I actually wrote this quite a while ago, while i was till working on my 'Decisions and Confusion' story, but i've never had the time/felt like it needed posting, but i typed it up and now you shall be allowed to read it lol  
****It is very angsty!! Not unusual for a Taitlyn, but this is a bit different from the other 3/4 oneshots i'm posting atm, because this is a very early one, but oh well. **

**Anyway, the song i was inspired by was 'Miracle' by Paramore, an awesome song and an even awesomer band so listen to them XD**

**Well enjoy!!**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, any of the characters or the song this story is inspired by!!**

"Tess, what are you doing?"

"Just trust me, Caity."

Tess leant over and placed her lips on Caitlyn's. They were soft unlike Tess' mouth usually was to everyone around her.

Tess pulled away and stared into Caitlyn's confused brown eyes.

"Tess, you... why did you...?" Caitlyn fell silent when the blonde crushed her lips to hers fiercely.

It was all too much for the brunette; she buried her hands in the blonde's hair and hauled her on top of her, finally kissing back. It was like nothing either of them had ever felt.

The intensity of the heat between them consumed everything, pushing both girls further. Moans and gasps escaped both of them, fuelling their need, as they kissed harder and pushed against each other.

This wasn't love, they both knew that. But it wasn't plain lust either. No there was something much deeper than either of them realised. You see, both girls in their own way, were broken.

For so long they'd gone thinking that they were the wrong ones, the bad, dirty ones. No one had ever explained, taken the time to talk to them.

Tess' mother didn't have time for her daughter; she didn't care because all Tess did was disappoint her more. Why couldn't she be prettier, or thinner, or smarter, or more talented? Why did she have to be the way she was?

And Caitlyn? Her parents wished she had never been born. All she is to them is a punch bag, something there to take their anger out on. The bruises they gave her, and the scars she gave herself were they only physical proof. And no one would believe her, because she was worthless. She was a stupid, good-for-nothing, disappointing excuse of a daughter. That's what they had beaten into her day after day for the past 15 years of her life.

Do you see? Just how broken both these girls are? No one could ever put them back together, no one understood. They didn't get it and to be honest, they didn't care.

15 years of believing vicious lies, believing that there was no other way to be than broken, believing that there was nothing but hate, hate and more hate.

But the first time they locked eyes, they knew. They knew that they had finally found someone who might understand, even if it was just a little bit. The first time their lips touched, they finally understood. They were so much more alike than they ever realised. Both empty and broken, but maybe there was hope. That's what that kiss was.

A miracle. That was what they had needed.

And in that kiss, everything poured out; their ruined souls were laid bare for each other to see.

As hands sought skin, they found so much more. Fingers traced scars, old and new, everywhere, so deep that they would never probably heal. Lips found scars that went deeper than skin, that were buried so far down it was painful to bring them back up.

15 years worth of hell brought back up and laid bare in one night.

The rhythm between them quickened, lips and hands roamed, the fire burnt hotter and brighter and fiercer than ever before. It felt like their whole bodies were on fire, with the touch of the other.

They had been waiting for this for 15 years. A miracle... each other.

They knew and there were no more secrets as they crashed over the edge together, just falling and falling. Fingers entwined tightly, like their lives depended on the contact. And, I guess, it did.

"Caity..."

"I know, Tess. I promise."

"I promise too."

They needed each other. That was it. And until one or the other was fixed, they always would. Their Miracle, and God knows, they deserved it.

----------

**Author Note: Sorry it is so short, didn't realise!! I thought it was quite a bit longer but oh well!! Very angsty...but i did warn you!! Anyway, review and let me know what you all thought =) Later guys**


End file.
